


A Golden Cage

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Birthdays, Canon Compliant, Gen, Magic, Protective Fathers, The Tower - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Killian realizes that the tower may be a prison,  but it’s also something that will protect his little girl.





	A Golden Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Or how I deal with the question of how Alice survived once Gothel banished her father.

Killian held his little girl, even long after his arms grew numb. She was perfect, he had created something so amazing.

 

Yet, a paralyzing thought hit him. Alice couldn’t leave the tower, which meant that if he had to go get provisions, he’d have to leave her alone. The nearest village was hours away, how was he supposed to just leave her there?

 

She needed diapers, formula, clothes. He wasn’t even sure if that damn witch had left her anything in the first place.

 

Just as he got up to search around the small tower, he noticed something he hadn’t before in the kitchenette. Bottles had appeared, along with what he would need to fix her some formula. He turned around to the cradle area and found diapers and clothes small enough to fit a babe as tiny as her.

 

Shutting his eyes, he thought about food for himself and when they opened again, there it was.

 

The tower had magic, it made sense. How else had Gothel survived trapped up there?

 

The provisions kept appearing and he knew that she’d be okay with the basics, but she needed more. For months, he’d be able to get out of the tower to get some air so he didn’t go mad, but he’d return within moments to cuddle his little girl once again.

 

As her birthday approached, he knew he wanted to get her something. He had done his best to make toys out of what the tower had, but soon she’d require more. He had to leave her for the first time ever and it broke his heart.

 

Setting her in her crib, he planted a kiss to the top of her head and left her with a few bottles along with food she could eat. The entire journey to town, his heart ached and he wondered just what could happen. He imagined her getting hurt or trying to escape and he wouldn’t be there. As a result, he tried to be as quick as possible. He got her some stuffed animals, dolls as well. He bought some wood and tools so he could craft her things up in the tower.

 

One thing he found that stood out to him was a rattle with a starfish at the base. Of all the creatures he had come across in his life, that was what Alice reminded him of the most. She clung to him and when she threw a tantrum, she’d throw herself down like one, her arms spread out. He knew she would soon be outgrowing the need for a rattle, but he purchased it anyway.

 

When he returned to the tower, he found her dozed off, two of the bottles empty and some of the food was gone. He realized that the blanket he had forgot to place in there had found its way on top of her. He looked around the small space and let out a sigh. This place was a prison for his little girl, but it would also protect her. He would find a way to get her free and in the meantime, they had it to keep them safe.

 

It was like a golden cage. Beautiful, gave them a chance to be together and provided for them. At the end of the day…it was still a cage.

 

He did his best to decorate it and fill with things every baby needed. She loved her new toys, especially the rattle. She sucked on it when she teethed, giggled when he shook it to get her to stop crying. When she slept, he built her a rocking horse which was ready right after her first birthday.

 

Alice eyed it with curiosity, as she did most things. Killian placed her on top of it and guided her chubby little hands to hold onto the pegs that poked out of the side of his head. Keeping a hand on her back, he used his hook to set the toy in motion. She squeaked, but then that full out, beautiful smile broke across her face and she giggled.

 

One day, he’d break her out of this tower and give her a real horse. He’d give her anything he wanted. In the meantime, he was glad to be able to give her what he could.


End file.
